Young Robin Hood Day of Prince John
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Marian is feeling unsure but when Prince John captures both her and her friends they must save England from Prince John and his goons. MarianxRobin


Young Rood Hood and Marian Day of Prince John

Set two years after the series known as Young Robin Hood

Marian was thinking to herself on how much she meant to Robin.

"I know Robin cares about me." She thought. "That trick was only to fool Prince John into thinking Robin didn't love me. Next time I see Robin I'll ask him what I mean to him."

Then she heard Prince John, the Sheriff, Sir Gilbert, the Lord Mayor of Nottingham and the Executioner talking about killing Robin.

"Oh no I must warn Robin!" she cried and hurried down the stairs where the five villains saw them.

"I MADE A MISTAKE INTO THINKING HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER NOW I KNOW THEY PLAYED A TRICK ON ME!" yelled Prince John. "GRAB HER!"

Then some soldiers grabbed Marian.

"YOU WILL BE EXCUTED FOR TREASON!" yelled Prince John.

"I DOUBT IT I HEAR KING RICHARD IS COMING HOME IN TWO DAYS!" Marian yelled.

Soon Marian was locked in the dungeon.

Then she saw Arrow.

"Arrow tell Robin that England and I am in danger." She told him and he flew off.

Soon Arrow flew to Sherwood where Robin and his friends were planning to find a way to expose Prince John as the real outlaw where he give Robin Marian's message.

"I GOT TO RESCUE HER!" he cried.

"And we will help." Said Little John.

"King Richard and your Father are returning and we must prove to both of them Prince John and his goons are outlaws." Said Brother Tuck.

"This maybe our only chance." Said Robin as they hurried to the castle.

There Prince John and his goons caught all of them.

"You will all be executed." Said Prince John.

And the guards threw Robin and his friends in the same cell as Marian.

"Robin you're alive I heard the evil person of a prince wants you dead and he was using me to get to you he had Arrow followed." Sighed Marian with tears in her eyes. "Robin I'm so sorry." "Marian why are you sorry?" asked Robin. "I was beginning to doubt you cared about me now I know you do care about me." Marian said with tears in her eyes and Robin wiped them. "Marian I'll get Prince John behind bars to protect you if it's the last thing I do." Said Robin. "Don't you worry because you're my dearest friend on this Earth….in other words…..I love you."

Marian smiled now she knew Robin cared about her.

"Time to end this!" said Robin as he had a plan. "Little John destroy the door."

"You got it!" said Little John and destroyed the door.

"NOW TO STOP PRINCE JOHN!" yelled Robin and gave Marian a short passionate kiss. "That was a just in case kiss." "Just in case of what?" asked Marian. "If we don't survive." Replied Robin. "We will got to have faith." Smiled Marian.

Then Sir Gilbert and the Executioner appeared.

"I HAVE YOU NOW ROBIN HOOD!" yelled Gilbert then Marian kicked him up the nuts.

"I am Robin's only." Smiled Marian and Robin smiled.

Little John duelled the Executioner.

"THREE STRIKES YOU ARE OUT BOY!" yelled the Executioner.

"YOU THINK BIG BREATH!" yelled Little John.

"THREE STRIKES YOU ARE DOWN!" yelled Allan as he and Will bashed the Executioner.

"Like you once said Tuck it's good to have friends in high places." Said Will.

"True." Said Tuck.

Then the Sheriff appeared.

"I WILL GET YOU ROBIN HOOD!" yelled the Sheriff.

"DON'T STAMP ON THINGS YOU CAN'T TOUCH!" yelled Robin. "Besides money can't buy you happiness."

"That is not for you to say." Said Prince John.

"Infact it is." Said Marian.

Then the Lord Mayor appeared.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE GOLD!" he yelled.

"NO NOR WILL WE HAVE THE CASTLE!" yelled Robin setting a fire to destroy some of the castle. "I know King Richard won't be pleased but we can't have Prince's reign carry on in Nottingham." "That's ok." Said Marian. "Here comes the real King and your Father Robin."

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Prince John angrily.

"The King would like a word." Said Robin and Marian.

"And so would I Robin." Said the Earl of Huntington.

"Er Father I wanted to take from the rich and give to the poor and starving of Nottingham and protect Marian." Explained Robin.

"Is this true?" asked the Earl.

"Yes we have been in love for a long time my Lord." Explained Marian.

The Earl thought.

"I'll have to see how you two feel for each other a bit more to understand your feelings for each other." He said.

"My brother is going to jail." Said King Richard.

"Very good your highness." Smiled Robin and Marian.

Then Robin picked Marian up.

"I should have done this long ago." He smiled. "Yes you should." Smiled Marian and they kissed.

"About time Robin and Marian cheered their friends." Cheered their friends.

"Please my lord may me and Robin still be together?" asked Marian.

"Of course you two can you two have feelings for me to stop you wouldn't be right." Smiled the Earl.

"Thanks Father." Smiled Robin and kissed Marian.

The End


End file.
